Conductor cover may be installed over cables in order to protect energized cables from wildlife and other incidental contact that may cause power system faults or outages. Conductor covers such as Instant Insulation or Stinger Covers sold by Salisbury are examples of the type of cover used in the industry for this purpose. One type of applicator used in the industry for applying such cover on energized conductor is the 2494 applicator, also sold by Salisbury. Another type of applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,621,735.